Life or Something Like It
by Darkest Desire
Summary: High School, Lord of the Rings style. I’ve tried to add my own spin and incorporate humor. It will be slashy, with some het. Mainly features Legolas, with Haldir, Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir, and Éomer included too. Hobbits will come in later.
1. Sunshine, Schedules, and a Scary Teacher

Title: Life or Something Like It

Summary: High School, Lord of the Rings style. It's been done before, but I've tried to add my own spin and incorporate humor. It will be slashy, though there will be het, too. Mainly features Legolas, with Haldir, Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir, and Éomer included as well. Hobbits will come in later.

Disclaimer: Basically, I own nothing.

----(Author's Notes are listed after the chapter.)----

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: SUNSHINE, SCHEDULES, AND A SCARY NEW TEACHER 

Opening his eyes just long enough to take another peek at the time, Legolas noted that it was now almost 7:00. He had set his alarm for about an hour ago, but when it went off, he realized that six was _way_ too early in the morning and the alarm had promptly been knocked off the nightstand and to the floor where it had been cushioned by a pile of dirty laundry.

_Man, I really need to clean my room, _he absently noted, before discarding the idea on the basis that once clean, it would only be a few days before the room would once again resemble a pig sty. _Oh well, what's the point anyway? _he decided, just as a light knock sounded on his bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" the voice of his mother asked, slightly muffled as it drifted through the wooden door. Legolas groaned, but replied in the affirmative, rubbing sleep from his eyes and propping himself up in his bed using his elbow, as the door slowly opened and a stream of light flooded in from the hallway.

Legolas squeezed his eyes shut and turned away slightly as the light temporarily blinded him, and his mother let out a light laugh. "Morning, sunshine," she spoke cheerfully, stepping into the room and finding herself hard pressed to claim a space where the floor wasn't littered with clothes, papers, CDs, books, and other such items.

"Legolas, this room is a mess," she declared with a sigh, shaking her head slightly in consternation before deciding to let the matter go for the time being. "Aragorn's on the phone, sweetie," she informed her son, carefully maneuvering through the piles of junk so that she could hand the portable phone to Legolas.

"Hello?" Legolas, somewhat groggily, answered as his mother silently made her exit, shutting the door softly behind her.

"_Morning,__sunshine_," Aragorn's voice joked from the other end of the line, followed by a loud chuckle.

"Ha-ha," Legolas replied sarcastically, knowing that that one would probably come back to haunt him later in the day. "What do you want?" he demanded somewhat shortly, not in the mood for Aragorn's teasing.

"Well aren't _you_ in a rather sour mood this morning, _sweetie_," Aragorn responded with fake seriousness, having the audacity to continue with his teasing.

Legolas growled, starting to get really ticked off. "Do you _want_ me to hurt you, Strider?" he asked threateningly, or at least as threateningly as someone who had just woken up could manage. Aragorn knew full well how touchy he was this early in the morning. _It's his own fault if he ends up condemning himself to suffer my wrath, _Legolas reasoned.

Aragorn merely let out another chuckle, dismissing Legolas's harsh words. "You know I could beat you any day. Actually, I just called to let you know that I'm going to be there at 7:30 sharp to pick you up. And you'd _better_ be ready. You know how Haldir is when it comes to school. Somehow, I don't think he'd take too kindly to us being late, especially on the first day," Aragorn spoke truthfully, making Legolas groan and roll his eyes in exasperation.

"But the first day is the _best_ day for being late," Legolas argued, "That way, you can always use the excuse that you couldn't find the classroom and the teachers will just let it slide. Besides, school doesn't start until like 8:00. Why the hell do you have to pick me us so freaking early?" Legolas complained, unable to keep from pouting slightly. _Boy am I glad Aragorn isn't here to see that; he'd never let me live it down. _

Aragorn snorted in annoyed amusement before answering. "Okay, first off, you _know_ that explanation will never fly when it comes to Haldir. Secondly, school starts at 7:55, not 8:00. Jeez, Legolas, you're a senior this year for crying out loud; you'd think you'd know these things. And, finally, you know that if I told you that you didn't have to be ready until 7:40, you wouldn't get up until like five minutes before we had to go and you'd end up making us all late," Aragorn explained in what Legolas 'fondly' referred to as his 'you-must-be-a-dumb-ass-if-I-have-to-explain-this-to-you' voice.

"Fine, whatever," Legolas relented, putting just enough resentment into his voice to let Aragorn know that he wasn't happy with things but would go along anyway.

"Great. So, you're going to be ready at 7:30, right?" Aragorn asked, trying to make sure that Legolas would actually be ready on time for once in his life.

Legolas scoffed, unable to keep from displaying his displeasure. "Yeah, yeah. 7:30 sharp and all that," he replied somewhat sarcastically. "Now, I've got to go, since I have to start getting ready so that Haldir won't throw a hissy fit for making him late," Legolas finished acidly.

"Alright, see you in about 25 minutes," Aragorn reiterated, a fact which Legolas didn't fail to notice.

"Whatever. Bye," he spoke, hanging up the phone by pushing the talk button before tossing it lazily onto the other side of his queen sized bed. He lay there for a few minutes, contemplating getting up, before actually doing so. Stretching and yawning, he padded toward the bathroom, feeling the need for a nice, hot shower to wake him up a bit.

_God damn Haldir, making me get ready by 7:30 in the fucking morning, _Legolas thought angrily to himself as he silently plotted Haldir's demise while shampooing his hair. _I think a nice, slow death would be in store. Yes, he must suffer for making me lose a good 15 more minutes of sleep. _

Drying himself off, Legolas absently wondered what time it was as he ran the towel through his long, blonde hair which he was sure wouldn't be dry by the time school started. _Whatever, it's not like it really matters anyway, _he decided, wrapping the towel around his waist and padding back down the hall to his bedroom.

Glancing at the clock from its upside-down position on top of his dirty clothes pile, Legolas was disappointed to find that he only had ten minutes left until Aragorn was supposed to show up. _Shit. I haven't even packed my school bags or picked out an outfit yet or anything. _

Adrenaline rushing, he went into what his friends referred to as his 'hyper drive mode,' hastily scrounging around in his closet for something to wear. He settled on his favorite pair of baggy, black pants and a green shirt with a fireball design printed in black on the front. After donning the outfit, he went on a mad dash searching for his book bag and the school supplies he was supposed to have filled it with last night.

Unable to find the well worn backpack, he resorted to asking for his mother's help. "Mom!" he called loudly down the stairs as he hung over the banister, "Have you seen my backpack!" He could hear the sound of footsteps before his mother came into his line of sight, a slightly chastising look on her face as she stood at the bottom of the staircase.

"Sweetheart, what have I told you about yelling down the stairs?" she asked rhetorically, crossing her arms and waiting for an apology.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, okay? But I _really_ don't have time for this. I can't find my backpack anywhere and Aragorn is supposed to be here in like two minutes to—" his frustrated complaints were hastily cut off as the doorbell suddenly chimed. "Crap, he's already here," Legolas declared unnecessarily as he slumped down upon the banister in weary frustration.

"Your book bag is sitting down here by the door, dear. I knew that you wouldn't get it ready on time, so I did it for you. And there are pop tarts and a Propel sitting in the kitchen for you," his mother announced before turning to the front door and letting Aragorn in as Legolas ran to grab his shoes.

"I'll be down in like two seconds!" he called over his shoulder as he grabbed a pair of socks from his dresser and hastily put them on before shoving his feet into the black army boots that had belonged to his father. After adeptly tying the laces, he ran a brush hurriedly through his hair before rushing down the stairs to greet his friend.

"Hey," he acknowledged somewhat breathlessly, hugging his mom goodbye and suffering through a kiss on the cheek before shouldering his backpack and taking the breakfast his mother had prepared for him from Aragorn's hands. "Bye, mom!" he called as he and Aragorn rushed out the door, Aragorn smiling at the all too familiar sight.

"Will you never learn?" Aragorn questioned his friend, making his way to the driver's side of his silver pickup.

"What?" Legolas questioned in offence, wrenching the passenger door open and dumping his bag in the back before hopping in. He slammed his door shut and proceeded to eat his breakfast, or rather scarf it down, as Aragorn drove the five minutes to Haldir's house.

Gulping down the last of his Propel, Legolas grudgingly exited the vehicle in order to fetch Haldir. Just as he was about to knock on the door, however, it swung open and Haldir stepped out, hastily turning him bodily around and marching him back down the walkway.

"Hey!" Legolas protested in vain, "There's no need to manhandle me!" Haldir merely raised one eyebrow in a way that clearly said, 'Are you sure about that?' complete with sarcastic tone. Legolas merely sighed and rolled his eyes.

Upon reaching the truck, Haldir promptly signaled for Legolas to get into the backseat, which Legolas unhappily did, mumbling under his breath about death being too good for Haldir and how he was going to make him pay.

"Hey, Hal," Aragorn said in greeting, shifting into first gear and starting off again. Haldir merely glared at him and Aragorn quickly amended his statement. "Hey, Hal_dir_," he emphasized, rolling his eyes.

"Hey," Haldir now replied, settling down in his seat and smirking back at Legolas, who was scrunched in the back. Legolas glared and stuck out his tongue. "Is that an invitation?" Haldir intoned lecherously as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You wish," Legolas scoffed, shoving his friend in the shoulder as the other merely laughed. "Why do you have to be such a perv, Haldir?" Legolas questioned his friend, glaring at him half-heartedly.

"Study hard, play hard," Haldir responded, mimicking a guest speaker who had come to speak to the junior class last year. Legolas groaned.

"Oh please, don't give me that crap, Haldir. It's too freaking early and I'm not in the mood," Legolas declared, laying his head on the shoulder of Haldir's seat and closing his eyes. _Maybe I can just rest here for a few minutes…_

"Well, I'm always in _the mood_," Haldir replied, purposefully misinterpreting Legolas's words.

"Whatever," Legolas spoke in reply, too tired to dispute Haldir's implications. He smiled as Haldir ran his fingers through his hair and gently messaged his scalp. Despite his dirty words, Haldir was actually a pretty descent guy for the most part…_and he gives really good messages._

"Wake up, _sunshine_," Aragorn suddenly broke in, parking the truck in the closest available spot and turning off the engine. Legolas opened his eyes and groaned at the sight of the school before him. _Damn. _"We're here," Aragorn announced unnecessarily, just because he knew that it would piss Legolas off.

Legolas, despite the fact that he knew Aragorn was just trying to annoy him, couldn't help but reply sarcastically, "Yeah, _great_."

Haldir snorted in amusement before opening his door and stepping out. He shouldered his bag before pulling up the lever that would lean the seat down so that Legolas could get out from the back. Little did he realize that Legolas was lying against the back of the seat, and when the seat came down, Legolas came with it.

"Ow," Legolas declared from his new spot, where he had fallen thanks to Haldir.

"Oops, sorry," Haldir intoned insincerely, shrugging his shoulders in a manner as to suggest it hadn't been his fault that Legolas had fallen and that he really didn't care even if it was.

"You're such a bastard, Haldir," Legolas announced, finally sitting up and glaring at his 'friend.'

Aragorn suddenly let out a loud, mock gasp from the other side of the truck, where he was gathering his stuff. "Legolas! What language! And on school property!" he said, sounding overly scandalized as he put a hand over his heart dramatically.

"Oh, fuck you, Aragorn," Legolas responded wearily, giving his friend the finger for good measure as he grabbed his stuff and let Haldir help him out from the back.

Aragorn simply smiled and shook his head slightly in amusement. "Now, now, that wasn't very nice, _Sunshine_. What would your mother say?" Aragorn asked laughingly.

"She wouldn't say _anything_," Legolas responded sharply, "Because _you're_ not going to tell her. Unless, of course, you want me to tell _your__father_ about the time you—" Legolas was cut off as Aragorn hastily clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Say no more, Legolas," he commanded. "You're secrets are safe with me. Scouts honor," he declared solemnly, holding up his fingers in the Boy Scout pledge sign. Releasing Legolas from his clasp, he began to root around in his backpack searching for…well, Legolas wasn't exactly sure _what_ it was that he was trying to find.

"Only you, Aragorn," Legolas said, rolling his eyes at his friends antics, though he secretly found them amusing.

"You know you love me just the way I am," Aragorn declared confidently, pulling out a piece of gum from the depths of his backpack and letting out a triumphant cry. "I knew I had one _some_where in there!" he explained to no one in particular, unwrapping the piece of gum and shoving it in his mouth.

"I do not even _want_ to know how old that is or where it's been," Haldir announced prissily, scrunching his nose up in disgust. Aragorn merely shrugged, not seeming to care what Haldir thought of his display. Legolas merely laughed.

Suddenly he turned serious and let out a disappointed sigh. "I wish we had more classes together this year," he commented dejectedly, scuffing his boot along the uneven sidewalk and kicking a small pebble that happened to be in his path.

Aragorn let out a sigh as well. "Yeah," he forlornly agreed with Legolas, "but I suppose one class all together isn't too bad considering that I only have three classes here this year."

Haldir scoffed angrily, not really mad at Aragorn, but at the fact that he was 'abandoning' them. "It's your own fault that we only have _one_ class together," he accused, "I don't know why you and Faramir had to do Work Based Learning this year."

Aragorn rolled his eyes, growing tired of the thoroughly debated topic. "Don't get mad at us just because we're smarter than you are. Work Based Learning is a good deal; we get high school credit for it _and_ we get paid. Just because _you_ didn't have enough credits to be able to do it…" he trailed off, his point already made.

Haldir glared, taking offence at Aragorn's comment. Wrapping an arm around Legolas's shoulders he loudly declared, "Well, fine. You and Faramir can go _have_ your jobs and work your asses off until 5:00 every day. Legolas and I will just have to hang out without you. We'll probably have more fun with you gone anyway. And _we_ get out at 1:30, so _there_." Legolas chuckled as Aragorn studiously ignored Haldir.

They were almost to one of the many entrances into the L shaped building, this one being the main one used by the seniors since it was closest to the senior parking lot, when a sudden shout stopped them in their tracks. "Hey, guys!" the familiar voice of Éomer rang out from behind as the sound of hurried footsteps hailed his coming. Aragorn, Legolas, and Haldir all turned around, Haldir's arm still draped across Legolas's shoulders, as they watched their friend approach.

Éomer smiled, happy to have found them since he didn't want to have to wander the halls by himself, feeling like a loser, until the bell rang. They all fell into step together and entered the building, heading down the hall that would lead them to the senior mixing area, where most of their friends would probably be, if they had even arrived yet.

"So, what do you have first, Éomer," Legolas questioned, leaning forward a bit so that he could see Éomer, who was on the other side of Aragorn, as he spoke to him.

Éomer paused a moment, mentally running through his schedule, before answering. "I have Calculus with that new teacher, what's his name…" he trailed off as he reached down to draw a crinkled piece of paper from his pocket. "Ah, here we are. Sauron. That's it. Sounds like some sort of evil video game character or something. '_Sauron the Destroyer_'or some shit like that. I wonder what he'll be like."

"I guess we'll be able to find out together," Haldir intoned, gesturing to Legolas with a nod of his head in his friend's direction. "Legolas and I have Calc first, too," he clarified before reaching across and snatching Éomer's well worn schedule right out of his hand.

Éomer let out a sound of protest, more out of surprise than any real objection, before allowing Haldir to examine his schedule to see if they had any other classes together. Legolas leaned in so that he could see too, and mentally noted that he and Éomer had Studio Art together 4th hour along with AP Physics 3rd.

"God, how many AP classes are you taking this year?" Haldir suddenly cried in disgusted astonishment as he studied Éomer's schedule. "AP Calculus, AP US History, AP Physics, AP Literature…Sheesh, I thought you were supposed to slack off senior year, not take as many freaking hard classes as possible. At least you have art with Lego. And then we have PE together next semester…Hey, you don't have a 6th hour either. You, Legolas, and I will have to hang out or something…" he trailed off as he ran his eyes over the schedule once more, double checking it, before handing it back to Éomer, who shoved it in his pocket once more.

"Anyone know what Boromir and Faramir have?" Aragorn suddenly interjected. "I think we all have Physics together, and I know that Faramir has Work Based Learning, but what does the rest of their schedule look like? I mean, you guys all have calc together 1st; _somebody_ I know has got to have AP Lit with me." Legolas chuckled mercilessly at Aragorn's dilemma, promptly receiving a light punch in the shoulder from Aragorn for making fun of him. Haldir glared at Aragorn in a 'touch-him-again-and-you-die' sort of way while Legolas just rolled his eyes.

"I think Faramir was planning on taking AP Lit, and since he can't take it 4th because of work, he probably has it with you, Aragorn," Legolas commented absently. He suddenly noticed Faramir and Boromir, along with Éomer's sister Éowyn, lounging on couches and chatting with a few other people in the senior mixing area and added, "You don't have to take my word for it, though, since Faramir is right there." He pointed over to the couches and they all proceeded to make their way over to them.

Boromir and Faramir were sitting on a couch together, while Éowyn and a friend of hers who had given her a ride to school sat on a couch facing them. They were all happily talking together and Éowyn looked perfectly comfortable in the senior mixing area despite the fact that she was only a junior this year. She and Faramir seemed to be getting along particularly well, a fact which didn't seem to bode well with Éomer.

"Hello," Éomer greeted in a less than pleasant voice, giving Faramir a heated glare before strategically taking a seat next to his sister. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Éowyn, who not so discreetly rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders at Faramir in apology, making sure her brother didn't see the motion of course. Faramir smiled amusedly back at Éowyn, this action unfortunately not missed by Éomer, who glared daggers at his 'friend' for the transgression.

Legolas noted the mounting tension, pretty much solely attributable to Éomer, and quickly attempted to diffuse the situation. "So what classes do you guys have?" he asked the group seated on the couch as a whole.

Faramir shifted, breaking eye contact with Éomer, and turned to look at the new arrivals. "Uh…I have AP Lit first, then Ancient/Medieval History, and finally AP Physics. After that I just have lunch and then go to work," Faramir informed them, before scooting over on the couch and motioning for his friends to go ahead and take a seat.

Aragorn sat down first, leaving enough space for Haldir to sit beside him on the end of the couch. Legolas was left without a space, since the other couch was really only a love seat and therefore didn't have as much room, and frowned slightly as he set his backpack down and perched himself on the armrest next to Haldir. Haldir, however, had other plans, and unabashedly pulled Legolas down onto his lap. Legolas rolled his eyes in exasperation, but didn't complain.

Boromir chuckled at the typical display before proceeding to divulge his schedule. "I have Digital Design first, then Reading/Writing Workshop, then AP Physics, 4th is AP Lit, next is Human Anatomy, and 6th I have free," here Boromir paused, as if double checking that what he had told them was correct. "Yep, that's it. Now _please_ tell me that _someone_ else has got Digital Design first, too."

Legolas shook his head in the negative, giving Boromir an apologetic look. "Sorry, but I think you're on your own 1st hour," he informed his friend regretfully. "I have Calc, Ancient/Medieval History, Physics, Art, and Brit/World Lit."

"Hey, we have 2nd hour together!" Faramir suddenly exclaimed. "Donahue is supposed to be a hard teacher; I'm glad I'll have someone in there to study with."

Haldir suddenly let out a derisive snort. "Study, Legolas? Yeah, right," he commented sarcastically. "Legolas doesn't _do_ studying, remember? I think it's the whole blonde thing," Haldir added, smirking.

Legolas immediately took offense and whipped around from where he was seated on Haldir's lap and glared at his so called friend. "I don't study because I am smart enough that I can get by without doing it," Legolas declared superiorly, sticking his nose regally up in the air, though his friends could tell that he was merely joking and meant no offense. "And what does my hair color have to do with anything?" Legolas questioned acidly, turning back to Haldir and narrowing his eyes.

Aragorn hastily came to Legolas's defense. "I'd have to agree with Legolas on this one, Hal. In case you haven't noticed, you're blonde too, so you're one to talk," he brought up, grinning at Haldir smugly.

Haldir didn't seem amused, however, and rolled his eyes at his friend. "You bring up a good point, Aragorn," he conceded, before countering with, "but I'm not naturally blonde, so it doesn't count." That said, he flipped his hair behind his shoulder, as if to dismiss the matter entirely.

"Are you saying that natural blondes are stupid, or airheads, or something?" Éowyn suddenly asked Haldir bitingly. Being blonde herself, she definitely had to side with Legolas on this one.

Éowyn's friend, another junior whom the rest of the group didn't know, suddenly spoke up from her spot next to Éowyn, feeling the need to diffuse some of the tension. "I'm sure he didn't really mean it. He was probably just teasing," she reasoned, hesitantly adding, "Besides, I think blonde hair is pretty." Here her eyes shifted to Legolas briefly and a light blushed colored her cheeks before she hastily averted her gaze.

Legolas only took notice of her words, though, and turned back to Haldir, sticking his tongue out childishly as if to say 'I'm right and your wrong. So there!' Haldir raised an eyebrow, a special talent of his that Legolas was extremely jealous of, and gazed at his friend, undaunted. "Is that _another_ invitation, Lego? Two in one day. Wow, you must _really_ want me!" he declared with all the seriousness that he could muster, before his mask faltered and he broke out into a lopsided smile, unable to help himself.

Legolas sighed, leaning back against the couch in a very put upon manner, as if dealing with Haldir was wearing him out, or perhaps merely wearing his nerves thin. Haldir merely laughed as the rest of the group joined in. Legolas glared at them all half-heartedly, feeling almost as if they were ganging up on him, although he knew it wasn't true.

"Aww...there's no need to pout, Lego. I was only joking," Haldir declared laughingly, hugging Legolas about the waist as he mocked him.

"I was _not_ pouting!" Legolas exclaimed in indignation. Even if he _had_ been pouting, which he hadn't, he would never admit to it in a million years. He glared at Haldir forcefully.

Haldir held his hands up in a gesture of surrender, chuckling softly to himself. "Whatever you say, _Sunshine_," he conceded, speaking as if to a toddler and using the nickname that Aragorn had been teasing him with earlier.

Legolas was about to reply, and a very nasty reply it would have been, but at that moment the first bell suddenly rang loudly, interrupting their conversation. Hopping out of their seats and gathering their bags, argument forgotten for the moment, everyone headed in the direction of their first class, hastily saying goodbyes to those that were heading to other classes. Legolas, Haldir, and Éomer headed off to Calc, while Faramir and Aragorn went towards Lit. Boromir glumly walked off to go to Digital Design, feeling somewhat neglected.

"Poor Boromir," Legolas commented quietly to his two companions, glancing behind him at Boromir as he shuffled off to class.

Haldir rolled his eyes at Legolas's sentiment, though he did agree that it sucked for Boromir. He was just glad that it wasn't him. "He's a big boy, Legolas. He'll be fine. I'm sure he'll find someone he knows once he gets there. And even if he doesn't, he'll make friends," Haldir reasoned, taking a left down the hall and towards their class.

With students crowding the halls, all rushing to get to their own classroom, it took Legolas, Haldir, and Éomer longer to get to Calc than they expected. They managed to get there just as the second bell rang. _Probably the only day this year I'll actually be on time_, Legolas mused to himself, letting out a slightly amused snort. _I sure hope Mr. Sauron isn't a real stickler when it comes to tardies. _

Thankfully, the three were able to find seats all together. Unfortunately, though, those seats were all right up front. Legolas got stuck being front and center, while Haldir sat beside him with Éomer on his other side. Legolas sincerely hoped that he wouldn't get stuck with this seat for the rest of the year. _It would be just my luck. _

Settled down in their seats now, the three turned their gaze up to the front of the room, where they could see a figure seated in front of a computer at the teacher's desk. They figured it must be Mr. Sauron; who else could it be? They couldn't see his face yet, because it was hidden by the monitor, and Legolas was nearly driven mad by curiosity as he waited for what seemed like at least ten minutes, though in truth it was probably only about thirty seconds, for the new teacher to print something out.

"Alright, class. First on the agenda is roll," the teacher spoke, standing up swiftly and affording Legolas, Haldir, and Éomer their first real look at him.

The first thing Legolas noticed was that he was quite tall, probably about six foot. He was of about medium build and seemed to be in pretty good shape. He looked to be in his mid twenties, though Legolas couldn't be sure since he had never been very good at judging people's ages. His hair was short and dark and he was fairly tan. What Legolas found most interesting, though, were his eyes. They were the most intriguing shade of brown, almost red in color, and very intense. _They're kind of scary looking_, Legolas decided as the teachers gaze swept across the classroom and paused on him for a moment.

"Legolas Greenleaf?" the teacher questioned, gazing straight at Legolas, who felt as if the eyes were boring into him. Intent on his examination of this new teacher, Legolas hadn't realized that the teacher had already reached his name on the attendance list.

Hesitantly he raised his hand and called out a soft, "Here," for good measure. He was sitting right up front, so he didn't have to worry about the teacher hearing him. The teacher stared at him for a moment longer, the act unnerving Legolas quite a bit, before making a mark on his list and moving on to the next name.

Somewhat unsettled, Legolas reached into his backpack for a notebook and pen. He doubted he'd need to use it at all today, since they were probably just going to go over a syllabus or something equally boring, but he figured he could always doodle if nothing else. Mostly, though, he wanted an excuse to not look at the teacher. He didn't know what it was exactly, besides the eyes, but the guy kind of gave him the creeps.

_Maybe I can see about switching out when I talk to Mr. Gandalf this afternoon_, Legolas pondered. He didn't want to switch out of a class that he had with two of his friends, and he really had been wanting to take calculus, but…_I guess I'll just wait and see. Maybe he's not so bad, once you get to know him. _

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, another fic. To those of you reading any of my other fics: I'm sorry I haven't updated any of them in a very long time. I will try to get to them as soon as I am able. Anyway, this idea just kind of grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let go, so I went with it. 

I know that there are quite a few high school LotR fics out there, so the concept isn't really creative or anything, but I hope that I approached it a bit differently. The saying goes to 'write what you know.' Well, I know high school. Or at least I should, seeing as how I just graduated. I tried to write in a way that would make people able to relate and make it interesting and humorous. Some aspects of the fic are based off of things that I or my friends actually did (or still do). I hope that it is enjoyable to read.

As a side note: I know that the fic is not all that realistic and that it doesn't stay true to the characters pretty much at all. If you have a problem with that, then I'm sorry, but that's simply the way that it is. If you don't like it, perhaps you should find a fic more suited to your tastes. Please do not complain about it not being cannon. This is fanfiction, and therefore I have intentionally changed the characters and other things to suite my own needs and wants.

Anyway, I hope that any of you still reading this horrendously long author's note enjoyed the first chapter. I will try to make the second chapter just as long, but that means that it will probably take me quite a while to write, and since I have so many other fics that I really should be working on, the next chapter probably won't be out for quite a while. I apologize for that in advance.


	2. Lateness, Lunch, and Lunatics

Title: Life or Something Like It

Summary: High School, Lord of the Rings style. It's been done before, but I've tried to add my own spin and incorporate humor. It will be slashy, though there will be het, too. Mainly features Legolas, with Haldir, Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir, and Éomer included as well. Hobbits will come in later.

Disclaimer: Basically, I own nothing.

----(Author's Notes are listed after the chapter.)----

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: LATENESS, LUNCH, AND LUNATICS 

The bell rang shrilly, releasing the students from their second hour class a full thirty seconds later than the clock in Mr. Donahue's room said they were supposed to get out. This fact didn't escape Legolas's notice and, naturally, he found need to comment on it.

"Nothing in this piece of crap school ever works," he complained in frustration to Faramir as he slammed open one of the auditorium doors, which had a tendency to get jammed, and continued walking in the direction of the high school building and subsequently their Physics class. "And why does it seem as if all of the clocks are set wrong, or the bells, or something? I mean how hard is it to set a clock of all things?" Legolas rambled slightly, not caring whether or not Faramir was still listening to his ranting or actually even knew what he was talking about. _Not only is this whole bloody school falling apart, but I swear they haven't painted it since the seventies…_Legolas thought to himself, glancing around at the orange and puce yellow of the buildings before his thoughts were interrupted by Faramir.

"This coming from the one person I know who can't seem to figure out how to use an alarm clock?" Faramir suddenly spoke, proving that he was, indeed, listening. Although that fact should have pleased Legolas, any positive reaction was nullified by what Faramir had actually said. It was somewhat offensive, even if it _was_ true.

"I _know_ how to use an alarm clock, _Faramir_," Legolas responded in sarcastic indignation, a specialty of his, "However, I _choose_ not to use it. I'd rather wake up by my biological clock," Legolas finished with a pompous flare, looking down his nose at Faramir (despite the fact that Faramir was the taller of the two) and striding forward regally as if he was too good to be seen with him.

Faramir rolled his eyes and, unable to help himself, let out an amused snort. He shared a look with Legolas when his friend finally slowed up and turned around, exposing the fact that he was smiling and clarifying that he had merely been joking, though Faramir had known that all along.

"Alright, _your highness_," Faramir replied with sarcasm to match Legolas's own, "I beg your forgiveness for insulting your clock using skills," Faramir said with a smirk, a twinkle in his eye as he performed a mock bow, feigned sincerity masking his features.

Legolas decided to play along. "I suppose I shall have to forgive you _this_ time for your thick skull, _Fair Knight Faramir_. However, next time you make such a mistake, that skull will be coming right off your shoulders," Legolas spoke with as straight a face as he could manage as he reminded Faramir of his now quite embarrassing performance as a knight in one of the Middle School plays.

Faramir grimaced slightly at the reoccurrence of his failed attempt at acting, something he would apparently never live down, and tried to divert the attention from his humiliation as he yanked open the door leading into the high school building and took a left to avoid the more crowded areas that he knew would be jam packed with people as they rushed to get from one class to another in the allotted five minute time frame.

"Legolas, your skull isn't attached to your shoulders," Faramir finally spoke with a sad shake of his head, as if disappointed at the startling lack of knowledge his friend had just displayed, "Perhaps you should be taking Anatomy rather than Physics," he added, giving Legolas the 'Where did I go wrong with you?' look that his own father often gave to him.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever," he responded dismissively to Faramir's nitpicking, not bothering to argue with him due to the fact that it would only get Faramir worked up and Legolas didn't care enough to bother. He was really _not_ in the mood for one of Faramir's lectures, not that he ever was.

They continued walking down the halls, not bothering to try and avoid people as they moved along, knowing that any underclassman would scurry out of their path._ Those little twerps had _better_ move, unless they want to be bowled over that is…_After passing an adjoining hallway, the halls suddenly became relatively empty with only a couple of students lingering around or entering their respective classrooms in a hurry. _Shit. This doesn't look like a very good sign…_

Legolas and Faramir were just passing the chemistry classroom, which was the next one down from the physics room, when the bell suddenly chimed loudly, echoing in the nearly empty halls. _Looks like I'm going to be getting to Physics late every day this year…not that me being late is anything new,_ Legolas mused as Faramir let out a loud groan as he realized that they were late.

"I can't believe it!" Faramir spoke in annoyance, trying to keep his voice down low enough so that he wouldn't get overheard. "We walked straight here from History as soon as the bell rang and we're _still_ late!"

Legolas shrugged and gave his friend a look as if saying 'What do you want _me_ to do about it?' Personally, he didn't really care all that much if they were late and it wasn't as if it was their fault anyway. _You'd really have to book it to make it from one side of the campus to another in the freaking five minute passing period_, Legolas noted to himself.

"I'm sure the teacher will give us a break," Legolas assured Faramir right before they stepped through the door, which had been left propped open. Legolas took that as a good sign. _Maybe he's expecting people to be late. He should. Besides, we're not _that_ late. Definitely not as late as I usually am. _

But it seemed that there was no need for them to have worried, because the teacher didn't even look up as they entered and merely continued typing something up on his computer, his back facing the class. Turning to Faramir, Legolas shrugged as if to say 'I guess that means we're not late, then.' Faramir turned and looked at the teacher again before shrugging back in agreement, uncertain of this teacher's behavior.

Glancing around, Legolas noticed that Haldir, Éomer, Aragorn, and Boromir were all already seated and had saved spots for both him and Faramir, not that he had expected them to do any differently. He smiled at his friends in greeting and walked to the back of the classroom to join the group seated around one of the large black tables which littered the room.

He took one of the empty chairs and sat down, facing toward the back of the classroom and across from Aragorn. Faramir sat down beside him, though he looked unhappy at the fact that he would have to twist around in his seat in order to see the front of the classroom. _I don't know why he even cares; it's not like we're going to actually do anything today anyway, _Legolas contemplated.

"Hey, does anyone want to switch me seats?" Faramir asked, looking around at his friends imploringly. He turned to his brother who sat to his right on one end of the table and attempted to plead with him. "Boromir, come on, will you _please_ switch me seats?"

Boromir smirked at the fact that his brother was actually begging him, but refused to budge. "Maybe you should have gotten here earlier," he informed Faramir, his smirk widening as his brother glared at him.

"Hey, why do you want to switch seats anyway? Do you not want to sit next to me or something?" Legolas suddenly questioned, feigning being hurt by Faramir's request. He knew the real reason why Faramir wished for a different seat, but couldn't miss out on an opportunity to get one over on his friend. He put on his best sad face and stared desolately down at the surface of the table, letting his hair fall over his shoulder to shield his face, hiding the fact that he was desperately trying to hold back his laughter.

Faramir suddenly turned and looked at his friend, his face expressing mild shock and concern. "Legolas, it's not that I don't want to sit next to you," Faramir spoke sincerely in an attempt to convince his friend, "I just can't see very well from this seat and I want to take notes."

Suddenly Faramir's expression turned to one of suspicion, and he glared mildly at Legolas. "You weren't serious were you," Faramir suddenly declared dead pan, letting out a sigh.

Legolas, unable to hold in his laughter any longer and seeing no point in doing so, suddenly burst out laughing. Haldir, who had been sitting to Legolas's left and had seen Legolas's face even after it had been shielded from Faramir, joined his friend in his mirth. Aragorn cracked a smile and Éomer chuckled lightly. Boromir let out a derisive snort at his brother's expense before chuckling as well. Faramir merely shook his head unhappily.

"You have _got_ to stop doing that!" he informed Legolas in irritation. "I swear, next time you really _are_ upset, don't come running to me, because I won't believe you," Faramir grumbled, though both he and Legolas knew that it wasn't true.

Legolas smiled apologetically and Faramir rolled his eyes, though he wasn't really all that irritated. Suddenly Haldir spoke up, "I'll switch you seats, Faramir. I guess I owe you that much for laughing at you, although it _was_ pretty funny. You'll never learn, will you?" he finished rhetorically, giving his friend a lopsided smile before bending to pick his backpack up and standing to switch seats.

Faramir picked up his stuff as well and Haldir moved aside as Faramir went to sit down. Haldir then headed toward his new seat, ruffling Legolas's hair along the way. Legolas glared at him and hastily reached up to smooth down the wayward strands as Haldir gave him a mirthful smirk. "Aww…did I mess up your hair?" Haldir asked mockingly, tossing his bag onto the floor and plopping himself into his new seat.

Legolas felt the sudden urge to stick his tongue out at Haldir for his childish behavior, but quickly restrained himself, knowing that it would only make matters worse. Instead, he decided to try a different tactic. "So, Haldir, I hear you had a bit of a…how shall I put it…_scant_ misunderstanding a few weeks back," Legolas commented offhandedly, trying not to smirk as he 'casually' mentioned an incident Rumil had told him about a couple weeks back and he had been sitting on since in order to save it for blackmail.

Haldir's eyes widened almost comically before he quickly regained control over himself, glaring at Legolas warningly, silently signaling for him to 'shut the hell up.' Legolas found himself hard pressed not to burst out laughing.

Continuing to scowl at Legolas, Haldir leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, grinding out an unconvincing, "I have no idea what you're talking about," between clenched teeth before stiffly moving to snatch something out of his backpack and studiously ignoring the questioning glances he knew the rest of his friends were aiming his way.

"Really?" Legolas asked in feigned surprise, "I'd be willing to remind you…" he trailed off, glancing toward Haldir and smiling 'innocently' in what Haldir correctly deciphered as a direct challenge.

Haldir forced a smile, though it looked somewhat more like a grimace. "How can you remind me of something that never happened, _Legolas_?" Haldir spoke warningly, "Besides, you _know_ I have a better memory than you do…" Haldir added, surreptitiously (or perhaps not so much so) threatening to divulge a few of Legolas's own secrets that Haldir, being the good friend that he is, had thus far kept.

"Oh, come on, Haldir," Legolas pleaded, "_Please_ let me tell them. I mean, it's too funny to just completely ignore it," he continued, giving Haldir his best puppy dog look.

Haldir groaned in irritation, silently plotting the best way to get back at whichever brother had told Legolas what had happened. "How would _you_ know, Legolas? You weren't even there," Haldir spoke irritatedly, grinding his teeth in frustration.

"I didn't _have_ to be there," Legolas responded, quite pleased with himself, "I had Rumil to tell me _all_ about it." He smirked at Haldir's obvious displeasure, chuckling silently to himself as he let Haldir stew.

"Well, you know Rumil, always making up stories," Haldir tried to reason, now sounding a tad desperate as he gave Legolas his most lethal glare.

"I doubt the Rumil could make up a story better than what really happened," Legolas commented with an amused snort.

Haldir couldn't stand the smugness he heard in his friend's voice, especially when it was aimed at him. Aiming a swift kick toward where he assumed Legolas's leg to be, he connected with a hard object which could only be someone's shin. Too bad it was Faramir's and not Legolas's shin.

"Oww," Faramir cried out in shock, gingerly rubbing his now sore shin. "What the hell was that for!" he demanded angrily, scowling at the culprit sitting diagonally from him.

"Damn," was all Haldir could say in reply, disappointment lacing his voice as he shot a glare at Legolas. "You do know that kick was meant for you, right?" he asked rhetorically and without emotion.

Legolas merely laughed merrily in reply. "Aww…poor Faramir. I think he deserves some sort of compensation for that startling display of animosity. Perhaps he would like to hear a funny story to help take his mind off of the pain," Legolas announced in an overly obvious manner, reveling in Haldir's increasing frown.

Seeing that there was no way he was going to be able to get out of it, Haldir finally relented, conceding victory to Legolas. "Whatever. Go ahead and tell them. It's not as if it's that funny anyway," was his disgruntled response as he proceeded to cross his arms over his chest and slouch in his seat in a sulky manner.

Legolas rolled his eyes at his friend's childish behavior, an amused smile making its way across his face as he proceeded to divulge the story that Rumil had told him. "Okay, let's see…where to begin? Well, Haldir was home alone Saturday and decided to take a shower. Of course, he was dumb and didn't check to make sure that there were any towels before he got in, so he didn't realize that he didn't have a towel until after he had already gotten out of the shower. He's all alone, right, so he decides to just step out into the hallway stark naked and check the cabinet out there for some towels. That's empty too, so he now has to go downstairs to the master bathroom to get a towel. All the blinds are closed, so he just heads down there in the nude…and this is where it gets good," Legolas spoke, pausing in his storytelling for a moment as laughter overtook him. Haldir continued to sulk.

Regaining his composure enough to continue, Legolas did so. "Alright, apparently Haldir has some new neighbors who moved in across the street or something. Anyway, I guess the lady who had just moved in there thought she'd be nice and try and meet the neighbors and all, and so she baked some cookies and was bringing them over to Haldir's house. Rumil just so happened to be coming home just as the woman was coming over. So, he goes to open the door and to invite her in and just as he swings the door wide open…they find Haldir standing there in the entrance _completely_ naked! The woman was apparently so shocked and horrified that she just dropped the plate of cookies and fled! Rumil said that Haldir just stood there like a deer caught in the headlights as he doubled over laughing," Legolas finished with a flare, braking out once again into uncontrollable laughter as the rest of the group, minus Haldir, joined in.

"It wasn't _that_ bad," Haldir tried to defend himself irritably, glaring. "So I accidentally flashed some lady…well, I guess it was pretty bad, but still…" giving in to the fact that the situation was slightly humorous, if you didn't happen to be the one it had happened to, Haldir allowed his friends to get a good laugh at his expense, even going so far as to add: "I swear her eyes bugged out like in the cartoons. I don't think she's been back to our house since."

Finally the laughter died down. Legolas had to wipe tears away from the corners of his eyes from laughing so hard. Haldir had to admit to himself that he was kind of glad that it was out in the open, though he knew it would be awhile before his friends would stop teasing him about it. "_Valar_," he groaned aloud, "I hope that lady moves away soon."

The rest of the class went by a lot less eventfully. They received the standard syllabus and first day spiel about expectations for the class, the grading scale, and so on and so forth. The only one who really paid much attention was Faramir, though Aragorn did listen in to the stuff that sounded like it might be important.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling their release to lunch. Everybody made a mad dash for the door, chatting loudly and making plans for where they would go for lunch.

"So, Haldir's house then?" Legolas questioned the rest of the group as they exited, glancing at his friends to see if any of them had any objections. Nobody did except for Haldir who groaned, causing Legolas to give him an odd look.

"That lady will probably be out there," Haldir explained, frowning. "Why don't we go to Éomer's house instead?" he suggested hopefully as an alternative to his eminent embarrassment.

Éomer shook his head emphatically in reply. "No way! Éowyn and her friends are going there for lunch. Trust me when I say that you do _not_ want to go to my house," he vetoed the idea, much to Haldir's disappointment.

"Anyone else's house is too far away…" Aragorn commented before Haldir could make any more suggestions, cutting his friend off just as he was about to speak. Haldir glared, but shut his mouth, knowing that Aragorn was right.

"Haldir's house it is then!" Legolas announced joyously, smiling brightly as Haldir gave him an exasperated look.

"Fine," Haldir finally huffed resignedly, though clearly not pleased by the situation. "I do have to warn you though that Orophin hasn't left for school yet, so he may be at the house," he added in a last ditch effort, knowing that Éomer and Orophin didn't really get along.

Eomer cringed at the unwelcome news, but still wouldn't budge from his earlier decision. "I'd take Orophin any day over my sister and her friends," he proclaimed, causing Haldir to sigh dejectedly and send him a weak scowl.

"My house it is," Haldir declared without enthusiasm, echoing Legolas's earlier statement. "I guess all we have to do now is figure out who's riding with who," he added, almost as an afterthought, having just thought of this dilemma.

"Well, let's see…how many cars are there all together?" Legolas wondered aloud, pausing a moment in thought. "Okay, Aragorn, Éomer, Faramir/Boromir…so three. Guess that means two per car," he concluded after counting out the number of cars they had on his fingers.

"I get to ride in the truck," Haldir broke in before anyone else had a chance to say anything, claiming Aragorn as his ride.

Legolas nodded his acceptance. "I guess I'll go with Éomer then," he said in reply as the group walked out towards the parking lot.

A loud groan was heard from Boromir. "I don't want to have to ride with _him_," he complained, pointing a finger at his brother, who looked irritated at the proclamation.

"It's only a two minute ride Bor and it's not like we don't ride in the car together all the time," Faramir reasoned, rolling his eyes.

Boromir scoffed at his brother's typical level-headedness, though he had to admit that he was right. "Fine," he agreed, "but _I_ get to drive!"

Faramir gave him a withering look, but didn't object, knowing better than to do so. "Whatever," he acknowledged, heading in the direction of their navy blue Honda Civic.

"See you guys in a couple minutes!" Legolas spoke as he watched the two brother's retreating backs as they headed off, following Éomer as he headed in the direction of his own car, a white Geo Metro, which was parked just a few cars farther down than Aragorn's silver Toyota Tacoma.

Unlocking his own door, Éomer sat down in the driver's seat, throwing his stuff in the back, before proceeding to lean across to the other side of the car and unlock Legolas's door for him. "You need to get one of those clicker things," Legolas commented, making a pressing motion with his thumb as he referred to the automatic door unlocker his family's own cars had.

"Yeah, sure, and a new car would be nice, too," Éomer replied sarcastically, starting the engine and buckling up his seatbelt. He fiddled for a moment with some of the knobs on the dash before proceeding to turn his IPod on, causing Nirvana to blare loudly from the speakers, making the whole car shake.

Legolas smiled as "Smells Like Teen Spirit" came on and sang along loudly with Éomer joining in. The song was halfway through when they pulled up in front of Haldir's house, Legolas letting out a sigh as the music was turned off. "I like that song," he complained, though he knew that he would be able to hear the rest of it on the way back to school after lunch had ended.

Stepping out of the car, Éomer scrutinized his parking job, grimacing as he realized that he was pretty far out. "Oh well," he finally decided, heading across the lawn to the front door.

"Yeah, screw it," Legolas added, "It looks fine to me and besides, we're only going to be here for like thirty minutes." Arriving at the front door, they let themselves in, everyone else having already gone inside.

"Hey!" Legolas called out, declaring their arrival, before unlacing his boots and slipping them off, laying them to rest in a large pile of shoes adjacent to the door. Éomer took off his shoes as well and they both headed into the kitchen, being greeted by Haldir's dogs as they stepped through the door.

"Hello, crazy puppy!" Legolas greeted Luna as the black lab jumped on him in excitement and tried to lick his face, licking only the air instead as Legolas held her at bay. "Sheesh, calm down, Luna," he attempted to placate the dog, though the attention only seemed to make her more crazy rather than less as intended. "Your dog is psychotic," Legolas commented dead pan to Haldir, shaking his head at Luna as she continued in her vain attempts to lick his face. _She needs some Ritalin… _

"Yeah, tell me about it," Haldir acknowledged, not even bothering to turn around and see exactly what Legolas was referring to as he rooted around in the refrigerator looking for something to eat. "We can make sandwiches…" he finally suggested, turning his head in order to observe the group's response to that proposal.

He got shrugs from Boromir and Aragorn, a 'sure' from Faramir, 'fine with me' from Éomer, and a 'sounds good' from Legolas. Nodding his head in reply to their acceptance, he took lunchmeat, cheese, lettuce, a tomato, bread, and mayonnaise from the fridge, setting everything out on the counter.

There were a few minutes of chaos as everybody moved around bumping elbows as they tried to get their sandwiches made, reaching for ingredients at the same time as everyone else. Finally, the sandwich making frenzy ended, and they all went to sit down, some at the dining table and others at the barstools set up along the island in the middle of the kitchen. There was silence for a couple moments as everybody munched their sandwiches, before Legolas broke in.

"I'm thinking about switching out of Calc," he mentioned off-handedly, a contemplative look crossing his face as he thought about what class he could possibly switch to. _I know I already have more than enough P.E. credits, but I always did like P.E. and I'm good at it…maybe Individual/Duel sports; that way I could do archery again…_

Legolas's thoughts were interrupted as Haldir made a sudden choked noise of horrified astonishment. "_Please_ tell me that you did _not_ just say that you are thinking about switching out of Calculus and leaving Éomer and I to face that freaky new teacher by ourselves," Haldir demanded in outrage, hoping against hope that Legolas was merely joking.

Despite himself, Éomer looked as if he felt along the same lines too. "As much as I hate to admit it, I think I'd have to agree with Hal on this one," he intoned, giving Legolas a 'how-can-you-even-think-of-doing-this-to-me' look as Haldir glared at him for the use of the nickname that all his friends knew he hated yet insisted on calling him regardless.

Legolas smiled apologetically to his friends, lifting one of his shoulders up in a half shrug as he set his half eaten sandwich down. "I'm sorry guys, but I don't know…It's not that I don't want to have that class with you guys or anything, but that new teacher really creeps me out and it's not like I need the math credits or anything…" he informed his friends, trailing off in a way as to suggest that there was more to it, but he just couldn't really explain what it was in words.

"I can see your point," Éomer conceded, a slight frown creasing his features, "I mean what was up with those eyes? Who has red eyes! That _can't_ be natural," he decided, letting out a disgusted shudder as he stuffed the last of his sandwich into his mouth.

"Yeah, I know, those eyes were really bizarre…but it's not just that…" Legolas tried to explain, unable to find the words to describe what it was about the guy that really bothered him. "I don't know. I just get this really weird vibe from him. He kept looking at me funny and it was just…you know what—never mind. You're right, it was probably just the eyes," Legolas spoke up, knowing that that was probably the truth, but unable to get rid of the niggling feeling in the back of his mind.

Haldir scrutinized his friend for a moment before letting his sudden change of mind go. "So the teacher's a little weird; that's nothing new. I mean, look at Mrs. Adams from 7th grade. I still swear that she was Frankenstein's bride…" Haldir joked, trying to lighten the situation. "Besides, it's only the first day. Who knows? Maybe he won't be so bad after we get used to him," Haldir tried to assure Legolas, wanting to keep one of their only classes together.

Legolas sighed, shaking his head slightly in exasperation. "Fine, fine. I give up. I'll give the crazy Calc teacher a try," Legolas relented, causing Haldir to smirk triumphantly.

"You know, even if the guy is a psycho killer or something I'm still not going to let you switch out of one of the only classes we have together, Lego," Haldir declared in all seriousness as Legolas let out a half amused snort, knowing Haldir's statement to be pretty damn true.

"Yeah, yeah, Hal, I know," he replied, not letting his amusement show, acting as if he was very put upon for having to deal with Haldir, though everyone knew that he was just fooling around.

There was a moment of renewed silence before Faramir suddenly cut in. "Umm…guys? Doesn't lunch get over at 11:30?" he questioned, casting a glance at the clock on the microwave which read 11:32.

Five heads suddenly whipped in the direction of the clock, Éomer expressing everyone's thoughts (except for Faramir and Aragorn who didn't have to go back to any classes) as he let out a loud, unheart felt: "Oh shit."

"I think that clock is like seven minutes fast," Haldir spoke hopefully, though he couldn't be certain that someone hadn't reset it. He wouldn't put it past either of his brothers to put it back just for the sole purpose of making Haldir tardy just for their own perverse amusement, especially Orophin.

"I guess we'd better get going," Legolas spoke what all of them were thinking, getting up from the barstool he was sitting on and dusting the nonexistent crumbs from his pants. "Thirty minutes goes by too quickly…" he added disappointedly.

"Hey, Faramir, Aragorn, you guys don't have to go to work for like another thirty minutes or so, right?" Haldir suddenly questioned as he, Legolas, Éomer, and Boromir all rushed around grabbing their stuff and putting their shoes on. Upon receiving two nods in the affirmative, he continued. "You guys can just stay here until you have to leave. You know the code for the door; just make sure it's locked and the dogs are outside when you go. Oh, and if you could clean up a bit," he added as an afterthought, glancing around the disheveled kitchen.

Aragorn and Faramir nodded in reply to Haldir's requests, shouting out goodbyes as the group noisily headed out the front door. The non Work Based Learning group hurried down to Éomer's car, it being the only one headed back to the school, before suddenly realizing their slight dilemma.

Boromir was the one to voice the first complaint. "Damn, Éomer. How the hell are we all going to fit into this sardine can?" he asked, glancing at the little two-door Geo.

"Who cares!" Haldir practically shouted, bodily shoving Boromir into the back seat amidst complaints. "We're already late as it is; we don't have _time_ for this!"

Éomer raised an eyebrow at Legolas in a 'has-he-gone-nuts?' manner as he watched Haldir toss both Boromir and his own backpack on the other's lap, not even bothering to apologize as the heavy, book laden bags hit poor Boromir square on. Meeting Éomer's eye, Legolas shrugged as he let out a slight chuckle, careful not to let Haldir hear for fear of being physically attacked in his friend's hysteria.

"Guess I get to sit in the front again," Legolas announced, both him and Éomer hopping in the car as Haldir ranted at them from the back seat. _Valar, I sure hope it's not going to be like this every day, _Legolas hoped to himself, happily noticing as "Smells Like Teen Spirit" came on again right where they had left off, though Haldir's backseat driving quickly ruined the moment. _Shit. It's going to be a long year…_

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Author's Notes: Another chapter down, many more to go. Anyway, sorry about the long wait; no, I did not die, I've just been…busy, though that's not much of an excuse. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It took me a long time to write it, but I am fairly pleased with the results. I really enjoy writing this fic because it's pretty easy for me to think of things to write about seeing as how it is loosely based on my own high school experience. As sad as I am to say it, though, this fic probably won't be updated again for a while. I have so many other projects that I am working on (and have put off for _way_ too long) that I really won't be able to focus on this fic until I get a lot of my other ones updated. Anyway, as always, if you have any questions or comments, either leave them in a review or feel free to email them to me (you can get my email address from my profile). ;) 

zola: I know Greenleaf is just a translation of Legolas's name, but I think it works best as a last name. 'Son of Thranduil' as a last name (translation for Thrandulion) sounds sort of silly to me, so I'd rather just use Greenleaf, especially since as you said everyone uses that anyway.

princess-sunshine2003: Er...Eowyn's friend _does _have a name, I just haven't really thought of what it's going to be yet. I want to use an actual character from the books, but I can't think of one to use yet, so I'll probably just go back and fill her name in once I figure it out.

dr X: Although I doubt you are reading this, I have to say that I am _so _terribly sorry that my fic bored you. Perhaps to assuage your boredom you should spend your time learning how to spell.

Elven Dragon Rider: Don't say that I didn't warn you it would be slashy; it says that it is right in the summary. I'm sorry that you are against slash, but I happen to like slash a _lot _better than het, so it _will _be included in this fic. I'm sorry if this offends you. Anyway, I guess I'll have to be on the lookout for angry, vengful fangirls from now on. And yes, Haldir is--dare I say it?_--gay. _

Laurenza003: Yes, Haldir and Legolas are gay, but that doesn't mean that they're together--at the moment. Their relationship is supposed to be confusing at this point, so don't worry if you're not exactly sure what's going on between them. Their relationship is going to be a major plot device in the story.


End file.
